A Final Goodbye
by ToryTigress92
Summary: It's the night before Bella's wedding, and Carlisle pays one last visit to say goodbye. Last in the Trilogy, sequel to 'Torn'. Please R&R!


A Final Goodbye

* * *

Bella sat on her bed, staring out at the full moon, the breeze filtering in through her open window. The wedding was tomorrow; Alice had dragged Edward and the rest of the boys away for final tuxedo fittings and the obligatory stag night. Esme and Rosalie were at the house, making sure all the decorations and the catering were in order. Knowing Esme and Alice, nothing would be allowed to go wrong. A small smile quirked the corner of Bella's lips. A twig cracked outside her window, and she jumped, staring out into the darkness. Something was out there.

"Edward?" Bella called, sitting up straighter. But he was far away, in Seattle. So who? One of the Volturi? Rosalie? Esme? Who? "Is that you?"

An owl hooted, the wind whistled, but there was no reply. Shivering slightly, Bella closed her window. She pulled her wrap closer around her body, and switched off the lights. If she didn't get her beauty sleep, Alice would never forgive her. Not that she would sleep much tonight; she never did when Edward was away, because then she only dreamed of Carlisle. The memory of what had occurred in that clearing still haunted her, made her question what could have been, what still could be. Flicking her hair out of her eyes, watching the play of shadows over her bedroom walls, Bella slowly fell into a troubled sleep.

Carlisle watched the young girl before him sleep, fretfully tossing, occasionally moaning incoherently. His heart twisted painfully. At last she rolled onto her back, her lips parted, moaning softly.

"Carlisle…please….." she murmured, still deep in her dream, but Carlisle couldn't take anymore.

Silently, he approached the bed and lowered his head to hers, brushing a gentle kiss over her lips. At the slight pressure, she awoke, her eyes flaring when she recognised who was kissing her. Carlisle, cursing himself, made to move away, before her gentle whisper reached him.

"Carlisle…." Suddenly her lips were on his, kissing him desperately, her slender arms wrapped around his neck, tugging him onto her. For a moment, he drowned in her, holding her slender body against his before the scent of her began to rise, tugging at his senses. Finally Bella pulled back, her eyes wide and sparkling, her lips swollen and rosy. She was undeniably beautiful and Carlisle could only feel envious of Edward tomorrow morning. He would be united with this enchanting, enticing siren, and get to spend the rest of eternity with her. He would have his beloved Esme, but a part of him would always yearn for her.

* * *

He kissed her again, forcefully this time, fighting to remain in control, as Bella clung to him, all logical thought erased from her mind.

"Stop!" with an agonised growl, Carlisle forced himself away from her, over to the other side of the room, breathing heavily although he didn't need to know, his gaze burning a hole in her bedroom wall. He had so nearly lost control.

"I'm sorry," Bella whispered, sitting upright, clutching the bed sheet to her body. Sense began to return, as she looked her love in the eye, and saw all the turmoil there. "Why are you here, Carlisle?"

"I only came to say goodbye. You're getting married tomorrow," he said, his voice painfully quiet.

"Yeah, I kinda noticed that myself," Bella replied, slightly sarcastically, looking down at her duvet. She flung the covers back and slowly walked to his side, taking his stone arm in hers. "What is it?"

"It's nothing, Bella. My Isabella," he whispered, facing her fully, stroking her soft hair. Looking into his eyes, she saw his sadness, his wistfulness and felt it resonate within her, rising in waves. A tear crept to her eye.

"I know," she whispered, going into his arms, felt safe as they closed around her. Only with him would she be Isabella, and not Bella. They seemed like two different people, even though in her heart, she knew they were one and the same. She reached up and kissed with all she was worth, urging him to take her in his arms and hold nothing back. Tears slipped down her cheeks; crying for the both of them, giving him all her passion, all of herself. He picked her up, and tumbled her back on the bed, kissing every inch of her he could reach. Belle responded by running her hands through his golden hair, delighting in the cool, soft silk. This had nothing on her dream, nothing. And she never wanted it to end.

* * *

But eventually it had to, as Carlisle broke the kiss, and tried to leave her arms. Clinging to his neck, knowing it was a futile gesture with his strength, she stopped him.

"Carlisle, don't go," she begged him. He looked torn; wanting to stay but knowing he had to leave.

"Isabella, I have to leave-"

"Stay. Stay with me and hold me, please," she pleaded. He sighed and nodded, knowingly sentencing himself to purgatory. He removed his jacket as Bella slipped under the duvet, shielded against the chill of his body. He held her so desperately and yet so desperately, as she couldn't help but weep for him, for her, for them. Why did life have to be so cruel?

"Hush, my Isabella. Don't cry; just enjoy what time we have left," he murmured in her ear, soothing her, as her arms snaked around his waist, turning so she buried her head in his shoulder.

"I love you so much," she whispered miserably. Carlisle smiled; but his smile was full of unsheddable tears and pain, as he held his love closer.

"As I love you, and that love will endure for eternity. Never forget that, my darling," he replied, his voice a low, husky growl.

Bella was determined to not miss a single second of her time with him, but gradually her lids fell and she fell into slumber. Hearing her gentle breath against his chest, Carlisle smiled, and slowed his stroking of her hair, revelling the feel of mahogany tresses beneath his hand.

Hours later, as the sun rose and its first beams spread across the bed covers, Carlisle slowly extracted himself from Bella's arms, brushing a last kiss across her lips. Bella shifted and murmured in her sleep, but did not wake.

"Carlisle…."

"Good morning, my darling. I love you, for all eternity," he whispered, his fingers lingering on her hair before he turned back to the still open window and flitted from the house. He had to leave now, before it was too late. He had a wedding to prepare for.

"Carlisle!" Bella awoke with a gasp, sitting bolt upright, her hand groping desperately for his form in the bed beside her. But he had gone, he had left her, and nothing was left. Not even an imprint of his body, not even his unique scent. Nothing.

"I love you," she murmured, as tears began to fall, and she turned back into her pillows, and cried herself back to sleep, exhausted. She had a wedding to rest up for.

_**The end**_


End file.
